Londres Paris Londres Paris ?
by xklm
Summary: Cinq ans, c'est long. Mais est-ce assez pour vraiment l'oublier? C'est ce que se demande Draco, le coeur un peu trop meutri par ces années, marchant en direction d'une entrée qu'il n'a pas foulé depuis le matin qui a suivi cette fameuse nuit...


J'entends encore ses gémissements qu'il lâchait tout contre mon oreille. Ses putains de soupirs de satisfactions que ses lèvres laissaient échapper. Sa bouche que j'imagine si douce étant donné qu'il ne m'a pas laissé l'effleurer. Ses doigts si habiles sur mon corps. Sa peau si tentatrice marquée par mes dents. Mes cris, ma sueur et mes tremblements.

Moi sur lui, Moi en lui.

Mes coups de reins profonds et répétitifs. Nos jambes enlacées. Nos yeux qui se fuyaient sans jamais se trouver. Nos respirations haletantes. Nos souffles saccadés. Ma tête dans son cou alors que la sienne était rejetée en arrière. Notre orgasme simultané. Et nos deux corps qui s'effondrent sur le bureau.

Du sexe, du simple et pur sexe.

Mes yeux se ferment tandis que mon cœur se sert. Encore et toujours ce souvenir qui me hante. Une nuit, rien qu'une seule nuit et je suis marqué à vie. J'en rêve tous les jours, j'en cauchemarde serait le mot le plus juste. Mes mains tremblent alors que j'essaie de me rappeler la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts.

Je ne voulais pas de ça, enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Pas ivres, pas sans sentiment. Je voulais ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses yeux accrochant les miens. L'entendre gémir mon prénom alors que je lui soupirais combien j'ai attendu ce moment et combien je l'aime. Mais pas cette indifférence, pas ce manque d'intérêt. Pas de sexe pour le sexe.

La guerre était finie depuis presque un an déjà, on était tous retourné à Poudlard pour repasser notre 7ème année et nos examens. C'était la dernière nuit dans cette foutue école, la musique résonnait dans tous les couloirs. La grande salle était bondée d'élèves un peu sous fêtant joyeusement la fin de leurs études. Je ne sais plus très bien comment c'est arrivé, je dansais sensuellement sur la piste de danse et j'ai remarqué ses yeux qui me fixaient, et quelques minutes plus tard on était en train de se déshabiller dans une salle vide.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Se sentir entier dans ses bras, faire de son odeur mon oxygène, étouffer quand mon corps se retrouvait trop éloigner du sien, sentir mes entrailles se tordent alors qu'il gémissait de plaisir. Unique et merveilleux. Mais de l'autre côté mon souffle se bloquait dans ma poitrine alors qu'il refusait mes lèvres, mes mains tremblaient de ne pas voir la lueur de ses yeux, et mon cœur se serrait de savoir qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais et qu'à ce moment pour lui ce n'était juste qu'une partie de jambes en l'air.

On est resté quelques minutes silencieuses reprenant notre respiration et il s'est relevé. Dos à moi il a remis doucement ses vêtements et est sorti de la pièce, sans un mot et sans un dernier regard. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que mon cœur s'est fendu en deux et que mon monde s'est brisé. Mon corps s'est mis à trembler, des larmes ont commencé à dévaler mes joues. J'avais si froid, je le voulais contre moins qu'il me rende la chaleur que j'avais trouvé dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de lui comme de mon oxygène. J'aurais pu lui courir après et le retenir, lui dire que depuis 2 ans je crevais d'amour pour lui mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Et pour quoi faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si lui avait des sentiments. Il me déteste comme personne, et ça je devais juste l'accepter. J'allais devoir imprimer cette nuit dans mon cœur pour ne jamais l'oublier, et pour pouvoir essayer de me reconstruire, sans lui. Sans lui.

Je l'ai toujours su que ce « nous » n'existerait jamais, mais ça fait tellement mal. J'avais l'impression d'être vide de l'intérieur, d'être complètement mort. J'avais mal, j'étais triste et en colère. Je me sentais trahis. Il s'était servi de moi pour tirer son coup, pour passer une bonne soirée. Je me sentais salis et pourtant c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux que dans ses bras. Mais voilà, je me retrouvais seul dans cette salle à pleurer comme un enfant, réalisant que je ne l'aurais jamais pour moi tout seul et que je finirais ma vie à l'imaginer à mes côtés tandis que lui se marierait surement à une jolie fille qui lui ferait tout un tas de gamin. Et à ce moment là tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne désirais pas voir ça. Je voulais par-dessus tout qu'il soit heureux, oh que oui je l'aimais tellement que j'aurais donné ma vie pour le voir sourire, mais en aucun cas je ne resterais à le regarder. Alors j'ai pris ma décision. Je suis sorti de la salle, j'ai marché à travers les couloirs direction ma salle commune, j'ai fais mes bagages et j'ai attendu le levé du jour. Le départ de ce foutu train. Le lendemain matin j'ai souri en disant à bientôt à mes meilleurs amis et j'ai enregistré une dernière fois ses yeux dans mon cœur, sur la voie 3/4 de King's Cross. Arrivé chez moi, qui ne l'était plus vraiment, j'ai attrapé quelques affaires et je suis parti.

La France, c'est beau là France pour oublier non ? Parce que c'est tout ce que je désirais l'oublier, oublier mes foutus sentiments, et faire cesser la douleur qui me détruisait le cœur.

J'ai trouvé un petit appartement du côté sorcier, et je me suis terré pendant quelques mois jusqu'au jour de ma rentré dans une fac ou j'ai fais des études de potions. La seule chose qui ne m'a jamais passionné. Je me suis plongé dans mes études, qui ont duré deux ans, pour l'oublier lui et ma douleur et je suis arrivé premier de ma promotion. J'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux et des hommes qui me trouvaient merveilleux. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment approfondis. Depuis lui, mes conquêtes d'une nuit se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Je n'ai jamais réussi à retrouver les mêmes sensations que pendant cette nuit là. Tout me parait si fade à côté de son corps. Alors j'ai fais une croix sur ma vie sentimentale et j'ai postulé à BeauxBâtons en tant que professeur de potions. Et voilà maintenant trois ans que j'y travaille.

Entre temps c'est-à-dire cinq ans en tout, j'ai grandi mentalement et j'ai quelque peu changé physiquement. Ma garde robe est plus composé de bleu, gris, blanc, beige que de noir ; mon corps a pris quelques centimètres, perdu quelques kilos, et pris également du muscle. Mes cheveux sont un peu plus long, en pagaille et désormais châtain clair. Changer pour l'oublier. Ça n'a pas spécialement marché. J'ai beau ne pas être retourné en Angleterre pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pas quitté une seule seconde mon cœur et mes pensées. Je n'ai pas réussi à me reconstruire. Passé ces cinq dernières années à ses côtés aurait été la même chose.

Mes quelques amis français ne connaissent rien de ma vie. Je suis un vrai cœur de pierre. Je n'exprime aucun sentiment et ne laisse rien passer sur moi. Ils ne cherchent donc plus à me sonder pour obtenir des informations. J'ai décidé de laisser mon passé derrière moi, de tirer un trait définitivement sur lui. Bien que je sais que j'en suis incapable et que je ne le désire pas vraiment. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Garder contact avec lui, le regarder vivre, alors que moi je crève de savoir qu'il ne m'aimera jamais ?

Severus m'a retrouvé trois ou quatre mois après mon départ. Je lui ai tout expliqué, il ne m'a pas vraiment compris, mais il accepte. Bien qu'il m'a répété mainte et mainte fois que la distance n'effacerait rien et qu'au contraire elle amplifierait la chose, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Et aujourd'hui je sais qu'il avait raison. Mais j'ai ma vie en France maintenant et puis revenir ne me servirait pas à grand-chose.

Dumbledore m'a rendu visite pour la première fois il y a deux ans déjà. Il avait du avoir mon adresse par Rogue. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ce jour là. Je suis rentré à mon appartement après ma journée de cours et il était là dans le noir, assis sur une chaise, à m'attendre. « Draco » m'a-t-il dis « c'est bien toi ? ». On a discuté pendant des heures et des heures. J'ai finis par lui proposer de rester dormir et il a accepté. Le lendemain matin il avait disparus. Mais quelques mois plus tard je l'ai retrouvé à nouveau dans mon salon, cette fois il avait des lettres de Blaise et Pansy pour moi, les seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai versé quelques larmes à la lecture de leurs nombreuses feuilles. Oui ce jour là je me suis réellement rendu compte qu'ils me manquaient et que je leur manquais. Alors je leur ai écris sans leur donner mon adresse. Et ça a continué ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Dumbledore venait me voir régulièrement, tel un grand père qui prenait soin de son petit fils, et je lui faisais passer des lettres.

Mais il y a de ça 1 mois, j'ai vu arriver mon ancien directeur, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux et un mince sourire aux lèvres. J'ai su à la minute qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Toute la soirée il a fais style de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lâcher sa fourchette et se racler la gorge d'un air sérieux.

_- Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te demander._

_- Hm, je me disais bien que vous étiez bizarre, allez-y dites moi !_

_- Dans un mois, ça fera cinq ans que la guerre est terminée. Nous avons donc décidé, le ministère, le corps enseignant et moi-même d'organiser une réception à Poudlard à la mémoire de tous les disparus, pour récompenser les héros de guerre et faire un point sur ce que nous sommes tous devenus aujourd'hui._

_- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? _

_- Je souhaiterais que tu sois présent. _

_- Il en est hors de question !_

_- Draco, tu as ta place dans cette cérémonie et Blaise, Pansy et Severus seraient plus qu'heureux de te revoir. De plus beaucoup de personnes te croient mort et balancent des monstruosités sur toi, ça serait le moment de tous les faire taire !_

_- Je m'en contre fou de ce que peuvent dire les gens, qu'ils restent dans leur stupidité, ce n'est pas mon problème j'ai tiré un trait sur l'Angleterre._

_- Draco s'il te plait, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, ni le pourquoi de cet exil, ni rien. J'aimerais juste que tu puisses venir faire hommage aux gens que toi aussi tu as perdu !_

_- Taisez-vous !_

_- Tu pourras rester à l'écart, être le plus discret possible, repartir dès la fin de mon discours si tu veux !_

_- N'insistez pas plus, je ne viendrais pas !_

_- Draco, tu devrais venir, ne serait-ce que pour rendre hommage à ta mère, elle s'est battu à nos côtés et en a payé de sa vie !_

_- Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant !_

_- Réfléchit Draco s'il te plait ! _

_- Je ne viendrais pas._

Sur ce il avait quitté l'appartement, et j'avais passé la nuit à pleurer. Il me demandait l'impossible. Retrouver toute ma vie d'avant que j'avais pendant cinq ans essayé d'oublier. Je m'en sentais incapable. Je souffrais tellement intérieurement que m'imaginer seulement croiser à nouveau ses yeux m'ouvrait le cœur et me déchirait les entrailles. Et puis qu'est ce que je ferais là-bas ? Le regarder être heureux, maudire une vie que je n'aurais jamais à ses côtés, ravaler les larmes qui perleront aux coins de mes yeux quand je le verrais aux bras d'une fille ou peut-être même d'un homme, un autre homme que moi. Je suis fatigué de trop souffrir. Je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix pour que je puisse me morfondre sur ma putain de vie de merde, tout seul. Mais non faut qu'on vienne me faire chier, qu'on vienne me mettre des idées en tête. Parce qu'à ce moment je m'imaginais déjà arriver et revoir le sourire de Blaise et de Pansy, mais également celui de Potter. Je l'imaginais heureux de me retrouver, trottinant vers moi et me serrant dans ses bras. Et tout ce que je voulais là c'était être le, putain de jour, de cette putain de cérémonie.

Et voilà que maintenant je marche vers la grande porte du château, en demandant si j'ai réellement fait le bon choix. J'ai réfléchis pendant un moi entier et il y a de ça une heure j'ai décidé de venir. Pour ma mère, pour Blaise, pour Pansy, pour Severus, mais pas pour Potter. Alors pourquoi mes mains tremblent comme des feuilles ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat à un rythme irrégulier alors que je passe le pas de la grande porte ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de hurler et de pleurer car le moindre recoin du château me fait penser à lui ? Hein, pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de faire demi-tour ?

Je marche dans le couloir froid en direction de la grande salle, ma tête me faisant un peu plus mal à chaque pas que je fais. Je m'arrête quelques minutes devant la porte en bois de la grande salle. Un brouhaha d'invités, de musique et de verres qui trinquent se font entendre. Je soupire alors que je l'imagine déjà de l'autre côté de la pièce répondant à tous les journalistes réceptifs de toutes informations sur sa nouvelle vie après la guerre. Je regarde ma montre et remarque que je suis en retard d'une bonne heure, peu importe ce n'est pas comme si je désirais faire plaisir à Dumbledore en ce qui concerne ma présence ici. Je défroisse quelque peu mon jean bleu foncé, déboutonne mon manteau noir, réajuste ma chemise bordeaux et passe une dernière main dans mes cheveux. Mes yeux se ferment alors que je prends ma respiration, ouvrant le plus doucement possible la porte.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que m'apparait la grande salle de Poudlard complètement transformé pour accueillir énormément de monde. Des journalistes, tout le ministère au complet je présume, pas mal d'anciens élèves à la vue de ceux que je reconnais, tous les professeurs, tous les grands noms de la société sorcière, et de nombreux invités présents pour leur participation à la guerre du côté de l'Ordre ou bien pour avoir perdu un proche pendant la bataille finale.

J'esquisse un mince sourire à la vue du vieux fou faire un discours qui à l'air d'en pomper plus d'un, alors que je me dirige le plus discrètement possible vers un coin de la pièce. Un elfe me débarrasse de ma veste, alors que j'essaie de me fondre dans le mur. Des minutes entières passent alors que je scrute la grande salle, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur mes deux meilleurs amis. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se réchauffer à leur vision. Ils ont… changés, oui c'est le mot exact. Pansy a une mine radieuse, et Blaise rigole à gorge ouverte. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de me diriger discrètement vers eux.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, la peur me broie les intestins. J'ai l'impression de retourner cinq ans en arrière lors de cette soirée qui a changé ma vie. La musique, l'alcool, mes amis. Tout était si simple, mais il a fallu une fraction de seconde pour que tout se brise. Je serre fort les dents pour éviter de laisse échapper quelques larmes. Ma tête tourne de plus en plus, mais j'arrive finalement à leurs côtés.

Les yeux ronds de Blaise et les mains tremblantes de Pansy me font sourire. Et c'est la première fois depuis cinq ans que je me sens aussi bien. Ils restent tous les deux interdits pendant quelques secondes alors que Dumbledore achève son discours.

- Dr…Dray, c'est bien toi ?

- Pansy… Blaise…

- Oh Merlin, Draco.

Ni une ni deux, je me retrouve dans les bras de la brune alors qu'elle sanglote comme une enfant. Je soupire de bien être, alors que Blaise me prend à son tour contre lui. Oh que oui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant, hormis dans ses bras.

- Tu…wow… T'as tellement changé. T'es magnifique !

- Mais qu'est se que tu fais là ? me demanda Blaise.

- Dumbledore m'a forcé à venir.

- Oh soupira, déçu, Pansy.

- Mais, rien que de vous voir, je ne suis pas déçu d'être venu.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu nous as manqué, tout le monde te croyais mort. Draco, pourquoi tu nous as rien dis ?

- Je… J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, de m'éloigner un peu.

- Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Tu vis où ? Tu restes combien de temps ? Parce que j'aimerais te présenter Ted mon fiancé, oui il m'a demandé en mariage.

- Elle passe ses journées au boulot à organiser la cérémonie. Je te jure les filles !

- Femme, s'il te plait femme !

Je rigole de les voir se chamailler, ça faisait longtemps. Je leur raconte brièvement ma vie sans trop leur donner de détails. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choses à leur raconter. J'ai juste passé ces cinq dernières années, la tête dans mes cours, à me morfondre sur ma vie de merde, à penser à lui, à penser à lui et à penser à lui. Ils ont toujours connu le Draco fort qui ne flanche fasse à rien, qui n'a pas pleurer lorsque son père a essayé de le tuer ou lorsque sa mère est morte, bien qu'à l'intérieur la douleur était si intense que j'avais envie de me laisser mourir. Alors si c'est pour leur dire que je suis dans la rue, chaque garçon qui lui ressemble de dos, que je mange un vrai repas que lorsque que Dumbledore me rend visite, oui parce que tout me parait si fade depuis que j'ai gouté sa peau, et que je passe mes nuits à pleurer sa chaleur. Je suis pitoyable, si pitoyable que j'en ai honte.

Beaucoup de personnes me regardent de loin et je les vois sans grande discrétion me montrer du doigt en murmurant des choses dans l'oreille du voisin. Mais je m'en contre fiche, j'essaie de garder le plus possible la tête vers le sol. Je veux être le plus discret possible, et sachant qu'il est dans cette salle même si je ne l'ai pas aperçu, je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas.

Aidé, et quelque peu caché par mes deux meilleurs amis, je me frais un passage à travers la foule me séparant de mon parrain. Je sursaute à la vue d'un nouveau Rogue dans les bras d'un homme. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je les détaille tous les deux. L'amant m'est inconnu mais plutôt pas mal, blond les yeux bleus et d'une classe irréprochable. Mon regard se porte ensuite vers Severus, les cheveux plus court et beaucoup plus propre, il me semble qu'il a perdu du poids, il porte un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, quelque peu ouverte dévoilant ainsi son torse pale, et une robe de sorcier noir. Je me maudis de penser qu'il parait vraiment sexy ainsi, merde c'est Rogue quoi, mon parrain, mais c'est Rogue quand même.

A ma vue il lâche son petit ami et me serre contre lui.

- Merlin Draco, je suis si heureux de te voir !

- Severus, je suis content de voir que tu es… heureux.

- Oui plutôt me sourit-il. Dumbledore ne m'a pas dis que tu venais !

- Surprise !

- Tu vas venir à la maison le temps que tu resteras ici ?

- Je rentre ce soir !

- Il en est hors de question, après cinq ans d'absence je ne vais pas te laisser repartir comme ça !

J'allais pour répliquer, mais un « silence » m'interrompt. Je me colle un peu contre le mur laissant Rogue et son ami devant moi, et je fais comme tout le monde en portant mon attention sur la scène où Dumbledore s'y tient à nouveau de toute sa hauteur.

« J'aimerais qu'à nouveau on puisse remercier et applaudir les personnes qui se sont battus pour la paix et qui pour certains y ont laissé leur vie. Pour moi je pense que cela n'est pas assez fait souvent, c'est pourquoi nous allons en profiter étant donné que nous sommes tous réunis ce soir. Je dirais juste, Merci à Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Bill, Percy, Charlie, George et Fred Weasley ; Neville Londubat, Fleur Delacour, Dean Thomas, Finnigan Seamus, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott… »

Je soupire alors qu'il continue sur sa lancée. Des sourires apparaissent sur le visage de chaque personne présente dans la salle dont le prénom est prononcé. J'appréhende un peu plus dès qu'il avance dans son énumération, car je sais très bien qu'il va prononcer son prénom, je sais très bien que tout le monde va l'applaudir, je sais très bien que tout le monde va se retourner vers lui, et je sais très bien que je vais l'apercevoir. Je baisse la tête résistant à la tentation de le chercher du regard, et m'enfonce un peu plus contre le mur.

« Tous les morts ne sont bien surtout pas oublié, et j'aimerais tout particulièrement remercier les personnes sans qui rien n'auraient été possible et qui se sont battus pendant 7 ans chaque année pour la paix et qui ont, en grande partie, permit la fin de tout ça : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et bien sur Harry Potter. »

Je relève directement la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Mon cœur s'accélère. Mes yeux se brouillent et ma tête cogne. Tout remonte d'un coup, la douleur, la souffrance, le désir, la tristesse, l'amour. Je serre les dents et les poings pour éviter de le chercher dans la foule. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai besoin d'air, besoin de m'en aller d'ici, d'oublier son prénom, de l'oublier tout court. Mais je finis par m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la pénombre en fermant les yeux, car de toute façon que je sois à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, il est quand même accroché à mon cœur et il me détruit, et que j'ai les yeux fermés ou pas je le vois quand même.

« J'aimerais également remercier quelqu'un qui est trop souvent oublié et a été catalogué comme un Mangemort. C'est une personne qui a beaucoup évoluée et qui manque beaucoup à notre vie aujourd'hui. C'est quelqu'un de bien et qui a beaucoup souffert et qui mérite tout autant que tous ceux que j'ai cité, d'être applaudis. Il s'est battu à nos cotés en tant qu'espion et je sais que c'est un rôle qui a été très dur à porter. C'est pourquoi je suis très heureux qu'il soit parmi nous ce soir. Draco veux-tu bien venir me rejoindre s'il te plait ! »

Je sursaute violement à l'entente de mon prénom, non il n'a pas fait ça ! De grandes exclamations s'échappent des bouches de toutes les personnes présentes ici. Rogue se retourne vers moi me sourie et s'écarte de mon passage. Les gens me voyant s'écartent aussi me traçant ainsi une ligne droite jusqu'à la montée de l'estrade. Mes mains tremblent violement alors que je n'ose même pas regarder la réaction des gens qui m'entourent. J'entends les applaudissements et les encouragements de Blaise Pansy et Rogue me poussant à aller sur scène.

J'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait fais ça, je vais le tuer de mes propres mains et sans regret. Mon cœur bat trop vite, beaucoup trop vite et ma tête me fait beaucoup trop mal. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps je m'enfonce dans la foule, la tête baissée, en direction de la sortie. Il faut que je m'en aille le plus rapidement d'ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit, oh non surtout pas !

Mais alors que je marche rapidement dans le couloir pour pouvoir sortir dans le parc une main me retiens et me brule au passage. Pourquoi me cours-tu après ? Tu veux me tuer un peu plus c'est ça ? Tu veux m'exposer ton bonheur à la gueule ?

- Malfoy, tu es encore en vie, je te croyais mort depuis toutes ces années.

Je me raidis à l'entente de sa voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Comment ose t-il me dire ça ? Je suis parti pour lui, pour éviter justement de mourir à force de l'aimer à sens unique. Je souffle un bon coup et me retourne lui faisant face. Ma respiration se bloque lorsque mes yeux rencontrent les siens dans lesquels je me perds. Il est si magnifique que j'en pleurais. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau. Ses cheveux bruns foncés indisciplinés, sa peau blanche, ses yeux aussi verts qu'une émeraude, son pantalon noir, sa chemise verte kaki, et sa cravate noir négligemment desserrée. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge quand je le vois sourire. Il me détaille et je fais de même me surprenant à lui trouver une mine fatiguée et un regard vide.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? me demande t-il.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? je lui réponds.

Mon ton est froid, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut que je garde le plus de distance entre nous sinon je risquerais de craquer et de lui avouer tous les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard et qui me sont devenu trop lourd. Et je crois que mon cœur se brisera un peu plus.

- Rien c'est sur mais, tu as quand même disparu pendant cinq ans et te revoilà aujourd'hui, je me demandais c'est tout. Ta nouvelle vie te lasse ?

Oui vas-y piétine mon cœur continue, il n'est pas assez détruit comme ça. Rabaisse moi, reprends ce jeu minable qui a rythmé nos vies pendant toute notre scolarité, mais sache que moi je n'y joue plus et je n'y jouerais plus. Ça fait d'ailleurs bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté.

- Eh bien alors ce n'est pas ça ? Tu es venu chercher les honneurs alors ?

Je pleure de l'intérieur, et j'aimerais que tout sorte. Ça fait beaucoup trop mal de tout retenir et à vrai dire je n'en peux vraiment plus. Oh et puis achève moi que je m'en aille et que je me laisse mourir par mon amour et ton indifférence.

- Ou c'est peut-être les remords d'avoir laissé tout tes amis derrière toi quand tu es parti, sans prévenir personne ?

- Sache Potter, que partir a été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise au cours de ma vie et que je ne regrette en aucun cas d'avoir refais ma vie ailleurs. Parce que si je disais oui à ta question ça serais mentir. Parce que bien que je me rends compte que m'éloigner de Blaise Pansy et Severus n'ai pas été la meilleure chose que j'ai faite, rencontrée l'homme avec qui je partage ma vie aujourd'hui, la été, donc non je ne regrette pas d'être parti.

Qu'est ce que je raconte, mais qu'est ce que je raconte bordel ! Enfonce toi Draco enfonce toi et ne remonte surtout pas ! Fallait que je m'invente une vie pour souffrir un peu plus, je m'applaudis moi-même. Mais qu'est ce que je lui aurais dis, que oui je regrette parce que même si je souffre comme un taré, le voir est au moins la seule chose qui fait battre un peu plus vite mon cœur, et que juste pour ça je m'ouvrirais les veines. Je suis pitoyable et lui dire qu'au final j'étais toujours seul, à l'attendre, l'aurait été encore plus.

Je baisse la tête alors que les larmes commencent à perler au coin de mes yeux et le contourne pour me frayer un chemin vers la sortie. J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin de respirer autre chose que son odeur qui m'étouffe et me rend à chaque seconde un peu plus dépendant de lui.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Prendre l'air.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas amené ton petit ami ?

- Fiancé, s'il te plait !

- Fi… Fiancé ??

- Oui. Il travaille.

- Dommage, on aurait pu se faire une bouffe et je t'aurai présenté mon copain, et on se serait rappeler des vieux souvenirs.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je me pose contre un mur priant Merlin de m'achever tout de suite au lieu de me laisser souffrir, tandis que mes mains se portent à ma tête douloureuse en massant mes tempes. Je ne peux plus relever mes yeux pleins de larmes vers lui, je ne veux pas qu'il voit comme j'ai mal et qu'il comprenne que je suis raide dingue de lui et que j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que d'entendre ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- Je vais y aller.

- Alors c'est tout, tu viens montrer à l'Angleterre que t'es toujours en vie et tu te barres.

- Rien ne me retient ici !!

- Et Blaise, Pansy et Severus…

- Ils viendront me voir, ils savent désormais où je vis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fuis ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici, tu fuis quoi ?

- Je veux juste retrouver les bras de mon homme qui me fera oublier en une folle nuit d'amour, cette journée que tu as rendu mauvaise !

Oh si tu savais comme mon cœur dis le contraire. Ça a été la plus belle journée depuis cinq ans. Dit moi quelque chose, je t'en pris, fait naître à nouveau des papillons au creux de mon estomac avec ta si douce voix. Tu baisses la tête. Alors ça y est je peux m'en aller ? Je ne reviendrais plus jamais tu sais, c'est terminé, je vais rentrer et me jeter d'un pont. Tu me laisses partir ? Eh bien alors je pars, ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais de moi.

- Je peux y aller ou souhaites-tu me lancer une nouvelle remarque.

Silence.

- Bon, eh bien, bonne et longue vie à toi Potter.

J'enregistre une dernière fois ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps entier et son odeur au creux de mon cœur et je me détourne pour passer la porte du château et marcher dehors en direction de la limite de transplanage où m'attends mon portoloin.

Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Je pleure, oui je pleure comme un gosse. Pas des petites larmes non, se sont des gros sanglots, je gémis de douleur et ma respiration est saccadé. Tout ce que j'ai retenu depuis cinq ans est en train de sortir. Retrouver tes yeux m'a achevé et je crois que je vais me laisser mourir. Une vie sans toi s'est beaucoup trop dure, beaucoup trop invivable, et puis à vrai dire ce n'est pas une vie.

Je cours désormais pour arriver le plus vite possible à destination. Je ne veux plus rester une minute de plus ici. Les souvenirs sont trop douloureux. Je le vois partout, je revis chaque scène qui a pu se passer entre nous dans cette école, que ce soit dispute ou juste de simple regard. Je finis par sécher rageusement mes larmes tandis que j'arrive devant une petite pierre noire qui me sert de portoloin. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, ferme quelques seconde les yeux et me penche sur la pierre pour la toucher et l'activer. Mais au moment où je pose mes doigts dessus, une main se lie à la mienne et le portoloin s'active.

Je me retrouve debout dans mon appartement, Potter en face de moi. Je recule brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts alors que lui regarde chaque recoin de la pièce. Mon cœur repart un peu plus vivement, et mes mains se remettent à trembler alors que je me rends compte que l'on est à nouveau seul dans mon salon.

- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Tu ne peux pas me lâcher non ?

- C'est sympa chez toi.

- Potter je te parle ! Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

Il commence à marcher de long en large, regardant dans chaque pièce, puis se rapproche des deux cadres au dessus de ma cheminée. Deux cadres renfermant une première photo de Blaise, Pansy et Moi à Poudlard et une photo de ma mère et mon parrain. Après quelques minutes d'observation il se retourne vers moi, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Un peu vide ton appartement pour quelqu'un qui est fiancé. Aucune photo de votre couple, il n'y a qu'une brosse à dent dans la salle de bain, un seul oreiller dans le lit… D'ailleurs où-il ?

- C'est pour ça Potter, tu viens vérifier ma vie. Et bien tu vas pouvoir être heureux, je t'ai menti. Eh oui, encore. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, je suis éternellement seul.

- P…Pourquoi tu as menti ?

- Tu voulais que je te dise quoi, que je suis malheureux, que je déteste ma vie ici ?

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu en Angleterre et puis déjà pourquoi t'es parti ?

- Mais que je sois resté chez moi ou que je sois ici, ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'as jamais rien compris, et tu ne comprendras jamais. Je ne suis pas bien ici, je ne serais pas bien là-bas. Mais c'est comme ça, au bout de cinq ans j'ai finis par l'accepter.

Je me pose contre le mur, alors que de nouvelles larmes envahissent mes joues. Je suis fatigué, si fatigué. J'en ai marre de tout ça, de toute cette douleur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre que mon pire ennemi ? Le gars qui me déteste le plus au monde. Comment je pouvais une seule fois imaginer que lui et moi pouvaient se traduire en nous. C'est impossible et ça là toujours été.

- C'est ta mère ?

- Dégage Potter, dégage !

- Je…

- Va t-en, barre toi…

- Non !

- Pardon ?

- Je ne partirais pas.

- Pou…Pourquoi ?

- Je… Tu es parti, et maintenant que tu es revenu, je te lâche plus !

Je relève brusquement ma tête vers lui, plongeant mes yeux mouillés dans les siens brillants. Ses mains tremblent tout autant que les miennes. Mon cœur s'accélère encore plus me faisant presque paniquer. Il s'avance doucement vers moi alors que j'essaie de m'enfoncer dans le mur pour échapper à son emprise. Il finit par arriver à quelques centimètres devant moi plaçant une de ses mains tout à côté de mon visage, contre le mur. Je retiens mon souffle pour ne pas me perdre dans son odeur, et évite son regard pour ne pas me noyer dans ses yeux et me jeter sur lui. Je ferme les yeux et me raidis violement lorsque je sens les lèvres de mon brun dans mon cou, et ses doigts parcourir mon torse. Je me laisse totalement aller sous lui, je m'égare complètement, j'oublie le pourquoi de mon départ il y a cinq ans. Je ne fais rien je le laisse faire. Je me perds sous lui. C'est bon beaucoup trop bon. Son corps tout contre le mien, j'en avais oublié toutes ces sensations. J'ai mal mais je me sens si bien à la fois. J'en envie de lui, de lui faire l'amour, de lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Mais c'est lorsque je sens la chaleur se propager anormalement vers mon bas ventre que je me rends compte de ce qui est en train de se passer.

Je le repousse violement, alors que mon corps tremble un peu plus. Lui est essoufflé, ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux noircis. Il a l'air surpris de ma réaction, mais moi je ne comprends pas la sienne. Il se joue de moi alors que moi je crève d'amour pour lui. C'est insupportable et ça fait tellement mal.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu te moque de moi c'est ça ? Bordel t'as pas le droit de faire ça merde ! Tu veux te vider hein ? Non, non, non ! Tu me sautes le dernier soir à Poudlard et tu te casses, et là je reviens tu me cherches à nouveau ! T'as compris c'est ça ? Tu veux me faire mal ! Continue, si tu savais je n'ai jamais été aussi bas. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de me ruer sur toi sur le champ. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je te veux toi entièrement. Je veux tes lèvres et t'entendre prononcer mon prénom alors que je te ferais l'amour. Je veux tout ça, tout ce que tu m'as refusé la nuit de notre fin d'étude. Je veux tout ce que je n'aurais jamais ! Et c'est ça qui me rend malheureux, c'est ça qui me tue, c'est pour ça que je suis parti il y a cinq ans. Juste pour ça, pour toi.

- Dra...

- Ferme là s'il te plait, ne dit rien, mon cœur est assez en miette comme ça. J'en peux plus alors arrête, ne dit rien et retourne en Angleterre. Laisse-moi t'oublier. Parce que tu sais, j'ai essayé, oh oui ça fait tellement d'années, mais je n'y arrive pas. T'es là encré en moi, comme marqué au fer rouge. Tu occupes ma tête et mon cœur. Je ne pense qu'à tes putain de yeux, tes putain de lèvres, ton putain de corps, ta putain d'odeur. Et je te jure ça fait si mal que j'en crève à petit feu.

Je n'arrive plus à parler, mon souffle est trop court, ma tête et mon cœur me font trop mal. Je n'ai même plus la force de le repousser alors qu'il s'approche de moi et qu'il pose une de ses mains sur mon visage m'essuyant au passage quelques larmes.

- Tu es magnifique !

- Achève-moi…

- Draco, écoute-moi.

- Laisse-moi t'oublier !

- Je t'aime Draco, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je peux t'aimer. J'avais tellement envie de toi cette nuit là, mais si je t'embrassais, je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de tes lèvres et que ça me tuerais un peu plus. Et quand j'ai vu que tu ne me retenais pas quand je suis parti, j'ai compris que tu ne m'aimerais jamais autant que moi je pouvais t'aimer depuis deux ans. Mais le pire je crois c'est quand tu as disparus, parce que même si mon amour était à sens unique, tu étais ma drogue, j'avais besoin de te voir sourire, de t'entendre parler, de voir tes yeux. Draco, tu es si magnifique… Quand je t'ai vu ce soir, j'ai cru devenir fou. Maintenant que je t'avais retrouvé il était hors de question que je te laisse à nouveau.

Je me laisse tomber au sol épuisé de toute cette douleur de ces cinq dernières années qui au final n'a servi à rien. Il s'agenouille devant moi et prend mon visage en coupe alors qu'il continue de me murmurer qu'il m'aime et qu'il me trouve magnifique. Je fonds sous ses paroles et laisse à nouveau les larmes couler. Il embrasse mes joues se dirigeant doucement et timidement vers mes lèvres. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et me rue sur sa bouche, accrochant désespérément mes mains à sa chemise.

- Draco mon ange, fait moi l'amour.

Je m'empare violement de ses lèvres, le prenant dans mes bras, direction ma chambre. Mes mains parcourent son corps, tandis que les siennes me déshabillent lentement. Nos gestes sont sensuels et rapides. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques minutes on se retrouve nu l'un contre l'autre, nos érections en contact. Nous gémissons de plaisir, alors que mes lèvres attaquent son cou puis trace un chemin jusqu'à sa verge. Je découvre son corps sa peau et j'en jouirais presque tellement c'est bon, et tellement je me sens bien. Il ne cesse de soupirer et s'agite un peu impatient de ce que je vais pouvoir lui faire.

Il pousse un petit cri lorsque ma bouche vient embrasser son gland, et que ma langue parcours la longueur de son sexe. J'entame rapidement des vas et viens qui lui font perdre la tête, tandis que mes yeux restent encrer sur son visage tordu par le plaisir. Il gémit de frustration lorsque je remonte vers ses lèvres, les embrassant le plus doucement et amoureusement possible. Nos langues restent enlacées de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'entre un doigt en lui. Il rejette violement la tête en arrière, laissant un cri passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Je soupire de bonheur de le voir dans cet état, et plonge ma tête dans sa nuque trouvant son oreille pour la mordiller. Je ne peux même plus me passer de sa peau. S'il venait à me laisser à nouveau, j'en crèverais. J'enfonce un deuxième doigt et je sens ses doigts se crisper dans mon dos. Mes lèvres se plaquent dans son cou, et je le lèche, le mordille, lui laissant une jolie petite marque rougeâtre. Il est à moi, pour l'éternité, à moi. Je ne le laisserais à personne d'autre. Et puis de toute manière je suis tout à lui. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite tellement vite, que je pourrais faire un arrêt sur le champ. Je suis tellement heureux, tellement bien dans ses bras. Un troisième doigt entre lui et il grogne. Je retrouve ses lèvres, lui faisant oublier la douleur qui se transforme rapidement en plaisir. Ses hanches bougent, il en demande plus, je le sais, je le sens. J'ai l'impression d'être connecté à son cerveau, à ses désirs, à son cœur, à son âme.

- Draco… Vient en moi, je t'en pris !

Je laisse glisser lentement mes mains le long de son corps, redessinant chaque recoin, chaque parcelle, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Je dépose un simple baisé sur son torse, et attrape ses hanches pour me glisser à son entrée. Il me fixe de ses yeux émeraudes et je me sens complètement perdu, tellement je me noie dans ce bonheur.

Je m'enfonce doucement en lui, alors que son visage prend une expression de douleur. Je me stop et viens embrasser ses lèvres, comme une promesse que tout ira bien. Je fais le chemin inverse, et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Je gémis et me retient de ne pas le pilonner tout contre le matelas. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de faire l'amour à quelqu'un que l'on aime. C'est même plus que bien, c'est merveilleux indescriptible, complètement jouissif. Je hurle intérieurement et enlace mes doigts aux siens. Je m'enfonce à nouveau en lui et je l'entends gémir tout contre mon oreille. Mon cœur explose alors que je me rends compte que nous ne formons plus qu'un à nouveau. Nous sommes liés dans l'éternité, pour l'éternité.

Un coup de bassin de sa part, me fait comprendre que je dois accélérer, ce que je fais sans broncher. J'embrasse sa peau, retrace son corps entier avec mes doigts alors que lui gémit. C'est bon, beaucoup trop bon. Je m'enfonce un peu plus violement en lui et réussit à toucher sa prostate le faisant se cambrer au maximum. Il me supplie de recommencer encore et encore, ce que je n'hésite pas à faire.

Je me sens m'envoler tout contre lui. Les étoiles m'apparaissent si nettes, et si belles. La vie peut-être tellement bien faite parfois. Nos lèvres se joignent à nouveaux, puis nos yeux se trouvent pour ne plus se lâcher. Mes coups de reins se font toujours plus violents, et ma main vient s'enrouler autour de son sexe pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Il hurle à présent faisant exploser mon cœur.

- Dray, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse plus jamais.

Je ne lui réponds pas, trop occupé à l'admirer se perdre dans son plaisir. Je ressors de lui et il me regarde frustré. Je lui sourie et m'enfonce brutalement et par surprise en lui, cognant directement sa glande. Il hurle mon prénom. Je me sens tellement bien. Je recommence encore et encore drogué de cette si dingue mélodie que sont ses cris prononçant mon prénom. J'ai tellement désiré ça, que je ne veux plus que ça s'arrête. Il finit par exploser dans ma main, alors que je m'enfonce encore pendant quelques secondes en lui toujours un peu plus violement pour enfin me libérer.

Nos corps sont en sueurs, collants. Nos respirations sont saccadées. Je laisse aller mes mains le long de sa peau alors que nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau dans un tendre baisé. Il me sert contre lui, tandis que je me niche dans ses bras, ma tête reposant tout contre son épaule. Mes doigts forment de petits ronds sur son torse, tandis qu'il soupire de bonheur.

- Jamais Harry, tu m'entends, plus jamais je te laisserais. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi Draco, je t'aime ! Et même si tu désires partir, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Je sourie à sa remarque enfantine alors que je l'imagine s'accrocher à mon pied, me suppliant de rester à ses côtés. Mes bras entourent son torse et je le sers un peu plus contre moi, embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

Tu sais je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve, mais ce serait alors le plus beau que j'ai fais depuis que je t'ai quitté mon amour. Mais quand je sens ta main descendre entre mes jambes, je sais, je sais que je rêve éveillé, et que ton cœur est bien uni à présent avec le mien.

* * *

**Pour les fautes, je suis réellement désolé. J'écris mes textes sur Word donc globalement je n'ai que très peu de fautes, malheureusement en chargeant le texte sur des mots se transforment, et relire mes textes est parfois horrible, surtout lorsque je les ai relus une dizaine de fois auparavant sur word, et que certains font une vingtaine de pages. Donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, pour que je puisse les corriger. Je vous en remercie d'avance :)**

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cet os, que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire :)**


End file.
